


The Candy Sweetness Scent of You

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Incest, Multi, PWP, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad was curious, Wolfram moaned and Yuuri sniffed, trying to find out just <i>why</i> the bathroom smelled better all of the sudden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Candy Sweetness Scent of You

  
**The Candy Sweetness Scent of You.**  


The only good thing about the drought was that it wasn't completely unexpected, for all Yuuri didn't even notice the mitigation strategies until he had to sign for them, when the summer heat was almost unbearable. According to Murata and Günther, every forty years (give or take a few) during one of the three years of fire lions to breed, Shin Makoku went through a drought. Celi-sama had cheerfully informed him that Wolfram had been born during one of these droughts.

Yuuri was also told that this one wasn't even that bad since the current Maou's maryoku element was water, so, in the case of wildfires, he could call forth some rain to take care of this. He wasn't, however, to make rain everyday and he was to let the drought happen because the fire lions only bred during the drought and they were a protected species, two because constantly calling rains would exhaust him and three, it would unbalance Shin Makoku's weather.

Yuuri would have been more than okay with that, really, even with the fact that, to save water, people were told to only wash three times a week, if not for the fact that one of the mitigation strategies was to share a bathroom. Before he could even blink at that, Wolfram had said that _he_ was going to share the bath only with his fiancé, all the while glaring and pretty much daring him to say no.

At least Wolfram hadn't objected to Conrad also sharing the bath with them. Yuuri had considered himself very, very lucky that Wolfram had stalked out of the meeting room before he heard Murata talking about how it was like a public bath back in home, or Yuuri was certain the shrill of cheater would have left him completely deaf.

All in all, Yuuri thought that it wasn't a bad solution. Certainly could be worse. He blushed as Celi-sama came out of the bath, the ex-queen blowing him a kiss, before he pretty much ran inside and readied the water, pouring just a bit of an oil bath in the humongous tub for the last soak, letting the scent of vanilla fill the bathroom. Yuuri smiled a little, humming to himself as he sat down by the tub, pouring some water on himself to wash himself as quickly as possible. He still remembered Wolfram's offer to wash his back and he didn't want a repetition that made him flash to the whole inn they were staying as he tried to run away from his fiancé. He was rinsing himself when he heard Wolfram tsking under his breath.

“It's supposed to be a shared bath, wimp.”

Yuuri looked over his shoulder and grinned a little sheepishly, but Wolfram just moved to sit by his side, pouring some water over himself to wash himself too, apparently ignoring him. He looked towards Conrad, who just shrugged with a smile before sitting by Wolfram's other side.

Oh, well.

“Now to the tub!” Yuuri cheered. He wasn't about to complain how one of the things he missed the most with this drought was the chance to soak in the hot water for an hour without anyone complaining, not when all his people were doing their best to go through these four months. He could make do with sharing the bathtub _and_ the soak becoming something weekly. It wasn't something permanent, after all.

Just as he was closing his eyes to properly relax, he heard Conrad and then Wolfram get into the water too. Wolfram seemed to be glaring at the hot water, and Yuuri was surprised to see how fast it made his skin flush. Conrad, however, seemed to be frowning a little, which made Yuuri sit up straight.

“Conrad? Something wrong?”

Conrad looked at him with a smile, shaking his head. “Oh, no, Majesty. I was just a little bit curious.”

“It's _Yuuri_. If you don't like it, you should've given me another name,” Yuuri grinned before tilting his head. “Curious? About what?”

Before Conrad could answer, Wolfram gave a moan that Yuuri had only heard once when a friend of his had given him an internet address that, if his mother found out he had seen, a snowball would have more chances of surviving in Bandarbia than him from coming out alive after he stopped being grounded. It made him feel his blood running to his face – and lower – but Wolfram didn't seem to have noticed, leaning against the edge of the tub.

“What's that _smell?_ ”

Now that he noticed, the bathroom _did_ smell much better than a few minutes ago. Yuuri sniffed, trying to find the source, closing his eyes to focus better. The smell seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere, and it made him want to squirm a little and –

Wolfram moved until he's pressed against him, the watter rippling, and then his lips were pressed against his shoulder and then against his throat. Wolfram's cock, Yuuri realized, was getting hard against his hip. The strange part here was that he wasn't _bolting_ out of the bath.

Okay, no the strange part besides the fact that he wasn't bolting out of the bath was that he could feel Conrad's eyes on them and that Conrad hadn't said a thing.

“You smell so good,” Wolfram murmured against his neck and he pressed his hips a little more, his hands moving over his back.

Scratch the previous two strange-things. The really really _really_ strange part was that he could feel his cock twitching and hardening by degrees. Yuuri swallowed and opened his eyes and turned to look towards Conrad, moving a hand to Wolfram's side.

Yuuri wasn't sure what had happened. He had turned towards Conrad for – okay, so he wasn't really sure for what, but chances were that it was to help him pull Wolfram away when he was obviously drugged, and somehow the message must have been mistaken because next thing he knew, Conrad was kissing him, a hand on his face to tilt his face up and okay, Yuuri thought he must be drugged too because he felt himself shiver at the kiss and he moved a hand to Conrad's shoulder, opening his mouth for Conrad's tongue,moving his own tongue clumsily against Conrad's, pressing against Wolfram's side. Wolfram made a strangled, almost needy sound and when Yuuri opened his eyes, he found out that Wolfram was staring at them with an almost ravenous expression, as if expecting to be forgotten.

Despite still being uncertain what was happening here, Yuuri knew he didn't want Wolfram to feel like that. He glanced towards Conrad and Conrad must've understood again because he moved a careful hand down Wolfram's shoulder to his back, and now it was him who made a hungry sound when Wolfram met Conrad half way there to the kiss, mouth already open and searching for Conrad's tongue, kissing him hard, as if he had wanted to kiss him like this forever.

And it was somewhat a shock, to watch Conrad and Wolfram kiss, skin glistening with water and his breath caught a little when he saw one of Conrad's hand curl against the back of Wolfram's neck, curls of darkened blond hair caught between strong fingers, and if not for the hands that were still possessively touching him, Conrad's hand on his shoulder and Wolfram's on his hip, he'd consider going away if only for the obvious hunger they both had for each other.

But then the kiss broke and after a moment of looking at each other – Wolfram's flush had darkened more than what the hot bath had made already his fair skin pink, and their eyes seemed so deep – they turned towards him again.

Later, Yuuri would spend a lot of – classes – time trying to get every single detail straight, who had kissed who, when Wolfram's hands had touched him and when he had licked at his collarbones and when Conrad had made him gasp, caressing his balls, when _he_ had made Wolfram shiver and groan when he bit at his neck, when Conrad had looked at them with eyes wide and a little unbelieving as Wolfram and him kissed the scars on his chest.

From a moment to the other, however, Wolfram pushed him towards the edge of the tub and Yuuri gave a small whine, but Wolfram's hands were insistent, helping him up until only his calves were in warm water. Yuuri squirmed, the tiles cool on his ass, but he didn't even get time to complain because Wolfram pushed his thighs apart, curled his hand on the base of his cock and then licked the head of his erection, leaning down over his lap.

“Wolfram!” Yuuri moaned, a hand curling almost immediately on Wolfram's hair. Wolfram groaned at that and Yuuri was sure he had stopped breathing when he felt Wolfram's tongue press against the underside, but then Wolfram took him deeper in his mouth, his other hand against his thigh and Yuuri shivered, unable to take his eyes away from Wolfram. Or so he thought until he saw Conrad moving behind Wolfram, curling over him, pressing lips to his shoulders and then move apart a little.

He felt when Wolfram moaned, the silk heat of his mouth and the way his hand twitched against his thighs and when he looked down the line of Wolfram's back he gasped and squirmed, still holding Wolfram's head with one hand. Conrad had pushed a finger into Wolfram, his hand moving steadily and though he couldn't see, he could guess that his other hand was stroking Wolfram's cock, for the way Wolfram had started moving back and forth.

When he moaned at both the sight and the feeling, Wolfram moaned back. Conrad smiled at him, but his eyes were still dark and focused.

He whined when Wolfram moved away, but he was gasping against his cock, hot puffs of air making Yuuri squirm and want to push his cock back into Wolfram's mouth, feel those pink-bruised lips around his cock so bad that he almost, almost actually did it. But then Wolfram groaned, too, moving both hands to his hips.

“What the, ahh, hell are you waiting for?” Wolfram demanded, but it sounded a bit weak when Wolfram also sounded needy.

Conrad's smile just widened. “Out of the tub, we shouldn't soil the water.”

This time, both him and Wolfram gave a small whine when they had to move. Yuuri was so hard that he thought he'd probably die if he didn't come soon, but as Wolfram pushed himself off the water, he also pressed against him, just as hard, and moved his mouth against him. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's body, Wolfram's mouth a little bitter with his taste, and Yuuri opened his legs as they both tried to shift without having to break up their kiss. Wolfram moaned, moving his hands to his thighs and then running them up to his shoulders, pushing him gently to the floor. Yuuri went willingly, seriously considering rubbing himself off against Wolfram's body just like this, which technically he was already doing and all. When Wolfram pressed harshly against him, with Conrad pressing against his brother's back, Yuuri found himself gasping and coming, holding tightly to Wolfram's shoulders.

When he managed to open his eyes and managed to sit down, Wolfram and Conrad were still kissing, Conrad on his back while Wolfram slid his fingers inside Conrad, and just that sight and the way they were kissing made his cock twitch. Yuuri moved closer to them again, dropping a kiss to Wolfram's shoulder, drop by Conrad's side and run his hand down his chest.

That made them break the kiss and look at him for a moment. Wolfram was flushed and panting, and Conrad's wanton expression made him seriously consider the chance of coming again, especially when Conrad moved a hand to his cock, stroking him slowly, his cock getting hard just as slowly. He groaned, Wolfram moaned and then he did something with his fingers that made Conrad's breath catch and Yuuri knew he was going to want to hear that again.

“Wolfram,” Conrad said. He sounded breathless and he was stroking him faster and Yuuri sort of decided that at the moment, it was very good to be a teenager. “Now, please.”

Wolfram made a strangled sound but nodded, moving his hand away. Yuuri felt himself blushing, but he didn't look away as Wolfram placed his cock against Conrad's hole and pushed in; if the sight of them kissing had aroused him before, this made him feel his breath catch and his cock hurt and he wanted... he wanted...

“Don't be a wimp now,” Wofram moaned after a few moments, opening his eyes. He hadn't quite started moving yet, but Conrad had stopped stroking him and he had moved a hand to stroke himself. Yuuri swallowed. “And fuck me.”

Yuuri felt his jaw open and for a few moments he was just gaping, making sounds that he hoped expressed that he had never-ever done something like that and that this was already more than he ever thought about doing with men and two and – Wolfram thrusted inside of Conrad and Yuuri saw Conrad's expression, how his eyes closed and a hum of pleasure broke free.

“How... I mean, what should I...”

Wolfram shook his head, licking his lips and Yuuri leaned to kiss him again, just for a moment.

“Nothing, I'm ready. Just...”

Wolfram's blush deepened and Yuuri swallowed again, but he moved behind behind Wolfram, tracing the bumps of his back with one hand and making himself go over the small of his back, down the swell of his ass and touch his hole. Wolfram shivered and leaned forward against Conrad, who moved his hands over his brother's back. He was still awfully, horribly nervous, but then Conrad put a hand against his over Wolfram's hip and Yuuri nodded to himself, using his free hand to place his cock against Wolfram's hole, taking a deep breath before he pushed into Wolfram and had a heart attack. Or at least it _felt_ like that, with Wolfram hot and tight around his cock and just _how_ was he supposed to last more than three seconds, despite already having come once?

He shivered against the back of Wolfram's neck, licking sweat from there. Wolfram gave a low moan and Yuuri _felt_ the way he shivered and he held tighter to his hips. Conrad's leg besides him touched him a little.

“Yuuri, now _move_.” It was a little surprising to hear Conrad out of breath and with such obvious need in his voice, and Yuuri wasn't certain how he was supposed to move and not come immediately but he nodded and managed to withdraw a little, thrusting back inside Wolfram. Wolfram started moving too, pushing against him and then thrusting inside Conrad. Wolfram gave a strangled moan and Yuuri tried for a moment just to think of what'd it feel, to be inside someone while someone was also thrusting inside you, but he had to stop thinking about that, just focusing on breathing and thrusting in, holding tightly to Wolfram's hips.

“Conrad,” Wolfram moaned. Yuuri couldn't see his face but he could imagine it, Wolfram's mouth slack as he panted, eyes tightly closed, the flush over his cheekbones, the sweat on his brow. “ _Yuuri_ , nnn, I'm going to...”

Wolfram was unable to stop his phrase and then Yuuri was unable to not speed up as he felt Wolfram tensing around him, his body unbearably hot and he felt himself tipping over the edge just like that, spilling inside Wolfram and pretty much collapsing against his back. Through the haze of his orgasm, he heard Conrad give a deep moan, but he was unable to do much more than collapse to the floor, trembling a little.

Once he – and Wolfram and Conrad – recovered a bit, he felt awkward and afraid. Conrad handed them some towels to clean up and Yuuri flushed, thinking that they'd need to have another quick rinse, trying not to look to either Wolfram or Conrad too much, not really knowing what to say or do.

Thankfully – or not – the awkward silence was broken when Conrad laughed. He was looking at the bottle of oil Yuuri had poured into the tub a while ago.

Conrad smiled at them. “Seems like mother left here her bath oil. ”

Yuuri blinked. Then again. He turned to look towards Wolfram, completely forgetting the naked-and-just-had-sex part as he blinked again. Wolfram blinked too.

Then it clicked.

“WHAT?”


End file.
